


武馆招亲

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 4





	武馆招亲

01

张氏武馆，童叟无欺。

张九龄每天最满意的就是坐在自家的武馆面前看着竖起来的招牌。这招牌可是他自己一拳一拳打下来的，这镇上很少有能打过张九龄的。

十里八村的人想要习武的，学个一招半式的防身的都交点钱来张氏武馆。

“诶诶诶，想学武功吗，进来来看一看，几吊钱的事，就没人敢打你了。”张九龄叼着狗尾巴草，拦着来来往往的人。

“看一看嘛，我很厉害的。”

“你是最厉害的吗，我看你连王家那个小儿子都打不过。”路边不知道是谁喊了一句，正让张九龄听到了。

不可能，这镇上就没有能打过张九龄的。如果有，那张九龄就和他比试一场，把他打趴下。

王家小儿子，还说那个看起来漂漂亮亮，高高个子的王九龙吗？张九龄把嘴巴里的狗尾巴草吐出来掸了掸身上的灰尘，拿着板凳进了屋。

先吃饱一顿，再去找王九龙。

02

王家是镇上的大户，非有名的人或者是品德高尚的人才能够入内。张九龄站在门口把自己的请帖送上去，得到的回复就是不见。

“我们家老爷说，并没听过什么名叫做仲元的武功高手。”

“诶诶，你再通融通融，我是前面开武馆的。”张九龄指了指前面的巷子，“就这条路拐出去，再走到对面那条街，穿过去......”

说着说着张九龄的声音慢慢降低，手也缩了回去：“您再帮我去说说吧，我不见老爷，我就找你们少爷。”

“你要说少爷啊，那要什么请帖啊。”小厮摆了摆手，“你去桥头那边的小茶馆找他，他可爱点一壶茶在那里听人家说书。”

“早说啊兄弟。”张九龄拍了拍小厮的肩膀，掉了头往桥那边走去。

谁也不知道那天小茶馆里发生了什么事情。据说是张九龄找到了王九龙就使出了一招掌法，王家小少爷看起来矜贵，高高瘦瘦的，可是打起架来还真不是弱的。

两个人就这么干上了。先是王家小少爷薅了张九龄的头发把他推倒在地，然后直接坐上了张九龄的小腹绑住了张九龄的两只手举到头顶。

“你平白无故打我干什么呀？”王九龙是这样问张九龄的。

等张九龄反应过来，就只能看到王九龙那双好看的眼睛了。满腔的怨气就在王九龙疑惑和不解的目光中消散得一干二净，张九龄红着脸佯装生气让王九龙松手，自己这才理了理衣服站起来。

后来流言就传开了，打遍镇上无敌手的张氏的武馆，竟然输给了从没练过武功的王家小少爷王九龙。因为这些流言，武馆的生意惨淡了不少。

张九龄坐在屋子里撑着头叹气。他倒不是因为武馆生意惨淡，他是总忘不了王九龙那双眼睛。

还真是漂亮。

03

张九龄想了想，还是决定去找王九龙。

武馆的生意越来越不好了，学了一招半式的人也开始不服气，说张九龄根本没那么厉害。张九龄咽不下这口气，他连白天坐在武馆前晒太阳的心情都没有了，只想着王九龙。

他的一世英名算是栽在了王九龙手里了，要解决问题还是要去找王九龙。

小茶馆里还没多少人，王九龙早早地就坐在座位上喝着茶水，等着说书的人落座开讲。张九龄一进茶馆就直接坐在王九龙旁边，撑着身子冲他挑了挑眉。

“还记得我吗？”

“哦，上次被我薅头发压在身下的人。”

这些细节记得那么清楚干什么。张九龄瞪了王九龙一眼，拿起他的杯子喝了一大口茶。好茶，有钱人就是会品，张九龄又喝了一口，抬起头来就看见王九龙噘着嘴盯着自己手里的杯子看。像极了被欺负了又不敢声张的小孩子。

“喝你一口茶怎么了。”

“那是我喝过的。”

王九龙本来就好看，上次打架就让张九龄因为那漂亮脸蛋分了神，后来也想了好些时日。张九龄歪着头，看着王九龙，心里痒痒的。

“上次打架到这次你来找我，你到底想干嘛？”王九龙小小地抿了一口茶水，接着刚才张九龄喝的地方，两瓣唇直接覆了上去。张九龄看着，只觉得口干舌燥。

04

反扣住王九龙的双手，张九龄报仇一样地咬了一口王九龙的嘴巴，咂着嘴道：“你赔我武馆的生意。”

什么生意，王九龙更疑惑了，被张九龄咬了那么一口脸现在还红着。他想挣开张九龄的手，可没想到张九龄直接去解了王九龙的腰带，把王九龙的双手绑在了床头。

“你叫张九龄是吧，你解我衣服干什么？”

解腰带的时候张九龄就发现了，王九龙的腰真细。从王九龙的身上散发出来的香味让张九龄恍惚，想要俯身过来捏着王九龙的下巴。

“你身上真香。”张九龄靠近的时候王九龙撇过了头不让他亲，张九龄也就嗅了嗅王九龙颈间的香气，伸出舌头舔了舔，“九龙，因为你打我，我的武馆生意变差了。他们都觉得我打不过你，再这样下去，我就要喝西北风了。”

被弄得浑身发颤的王九龙睁大了眼睛委屈道：“那是你上来就要打我，我不狠了命的打你，我就被你打死了。”

“我可不杀生。”张九龄打了一下王九龙的屁股，“你打人可真疼啊，我差点被你打死。”

“那.......”王九龙咬着唇垂着眼睛，“你要怎么办嘛。”

张九龄勾着唇扬起了一抹笑，手伸到裤子里面去，“我武馆缺个老板娘，你来吗？”

王九龙的皮肤又细又软，摸起来好舒服，张九龄刚要伸进屁股缝里。王九龙就紧紧地夹着张九龄的手，脸更加红了。

“你别动我，我怕疼。”

张九龄冷着脸，没说话直接分开了王九龙的腿，急急地解着自己的裤子。东西被掏出来的时候王九龙撇过头去不敢看，活脱脱一个受欺负的小姑娘样子。

“王九龙，你当时打我的气势都去哪里了。”张九龄捏了两下他的屁股，直接挺着身挤了进去。什么都没做的两个人都吸了一口凉气，王九龙的眼泪就掉了下来。

“你是因为怕疼才不让我弄你，还是你不喜欢我弄你？”张九龄退了出来，拍了拍王九龙的脸。他没想弄哭王九龙的，王九龙一哭，他就觉得自己有些过分了。

要是王九龙不喜欢他，那就算了。武馆生意惨淡也不算什么，武馆开不下去大不了回家接管那几个商铺去。

但是王九龙吸了两下鼻子，小声说道：“我怕疼。”

张九龄把王九龙的手放下来，帮他擦掉了眼泪。这一回他学乖了，懂得要慢慢来，但是当他再次顶进去的时候王九龙还是有一点点疼。张九龄不敢动了，他想要退出去被王九龙一把抓住，一个动作就让张九龄又往深处顶了顶。

“九龙......”

“就一点点疼，不要紧。”

05

张氏武馆的生意又好了起来，因为王九龙也加入了武馆。张九龄又成为了这个镇上谁都打不过的高手，每一次他和王九龙站在武馆门口招揽生意，王九龙都揉着腰，愁眉苦脸的样子。

有路过的行人看到王九龙，忙问这是怎么了。张九龄扬着头骄傲地说道：“被我打的，他打不过我。”

张九龄说完王九龙认真地点了点头表示赞同，一边还揉着腰。张九龄和他说了，这是要他还债，武馆能不能开下去，就靠着王九龙了。

“走一走瞧一瞧看一看啊，想不想来学一招，防个身也是不错的。”

王九龙坐在板凳上吃着西瓜看张九龄教那些来学武的人，看着张九龄皱着眉头认真地纠正他们的错处，那一刻王九龙觉得张九龄真好看。

这样认真又好看的男人每天晚上还会抱着他，怕弄痛他每一次进入之前都要亲亲他。其实王九龙想要告诉张九龄，只有第一次才会痛，后面他好舒服的。

王老爷发现自己的儿子有事没事老往武馆跑，他以为是王九龙长大了，想要习武防身，还叮嘱着管家多送点银两打点好张氏武馆，让张九龄好好地照顾一下王九龙。

毕竟王老爷也听说了，自家儿子曾经不懂事，薅过张氏武馆老板张九龄的头发。

哎，年少气盛啊。

Fin


End file.
